In order to seal around a drill pipe or other tubular body in a subsea location, sealing elements are provided and are generally mounted to a bearing assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,359 (Bridges et al.) entitled “Subsea diverter and rotating drilling head” describes an example of a bearing and seal assembly for a subsea drilling head.